Trapped in Limbo
by nabchan
Summary: Kagome enters an erie forest hoping to save a silver-haired boy, but what happens when she gets trapped in the non-aging life of Inuyasha. How can she escape him when he wants her? Does she want to? KagomexInuyasha SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter 1

**Another Boring Day at School, right?**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kagome? Kagome! No! Open your eyes Kagome! Don't leave… Please… Wake up Kagome!"

-x-

Uh, morning already? Same dream every night. I thought grudgingly. "Kagome wake up dear! Get ready for school!" I opened my eyes slowly to get used to the blinding light flowing through my eyelids. As I took in the familiar sights of my room I smelled my mother's cooking. Cinnimon toast today, with added sprinkles I hoped silently. I quickly streched my arms out over my head and walked to my dresser. I pulled my school uniform out of the musky old dresser. It had been my mom's when she was my age. Whenever I looked at it I always thought of Narnia for some reason. As I checked my alarm clock, which I had slept through and gasped. I was running late AGAIN! I grabbed my backpack and fumbled down the stairs nearly tripping twice in the course of 11 steps. "Oh no you don't Kagome! You're not leaving without breakfast!"

"Mom! I have to go now or I'll be late again!" I whined as I pushed past her and out the door. I started running in the direction of the school.

"Uh, Kagome? Bike?" Oh great I forgot about my bike. Come on I purposely parked my bike next to the door so I wouldn't forget about it! Well on the bright side I guess I didn't trip. As I jogged back towards my bike I missed one of the steps and fell on my chin.

"OWW! I jinxed myself!" I cried in vain. I stood back up, mounted my bike and hoped that no one would ask about my morning so far.

-x-

I locked my bike good and tight. "KAGOME! You finally made it, you're late again!" whined Eri as she, Yuka and Ayumi ran towards me.

"Hi Girls!" I replied back hoping they wouldn't notice my banged up chin. Phew! They don't seem to notice.

"Kagome did you hear that we're going on a field trip to the haunted history forest?!" Ayumi asked with obvious excitement.

"No what is it?" I replied feeling my curiosity overtake me.

"Do you pay attention in history, Kagome?" Yuka asked, irritated that I don't take notes like she does.

"Yes I pay attention but I don't take notes on everything the teacher says." I retorted good-naturedly

"So… Ok my family has the only picture taken inside the forest. Its' legend is that anyone who enters comes back crazy, hallucenating, or, well… dead most of the time. Plus there is a barrier like thing surrounding it. Only a select few are said to be able to enter it." Ayumi recited.

"Do you have the picture with you?" I asked, my curiosity peaking. Her story was intriguing but I didn't believe in little kids' halloween stories anymore.

"Uh huh!" nodded Ayumi. "My mom says that it can let you see anyone trapped in the forest and talk to them if you look at the picture and know how to use it." She bragged as she pulled out avery green picture and handed it to me. As I looked at it, I saw a glimmer of gold. Was it? YES it was someones' eyes they were trapped in the forest. Then it looked like the range of my view in the picture enlarged and I saw that a boy not much older than myself was looking back at me. His golden eyes were wide with surprise and his silver hair flowed behind him. His mouth was gaping at… me? Then the strangest thing happened, he talked and, I heard him. His mouth moved ever so slightly, I was pretty sure he had said "Kikyo?!" the sound followed through his lips.

"Did-did you guys see that?" I muttered.

"See what Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Never mind. See you later girls!"

-x-

"Kikyo!" she was alive, this whole time. "Myoga!"

"Yes, M'lord?"

"What is the best way to draw a pure soul to a rotting green death trap of a forest?"

"Why Master Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to get Kikyo back, I'll make sure she never leaves me again. We are going to lure her here. She'll be mine again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

So, tomorrow my grade level will be visiting a historical old forest for an entire week. On the bright side… NO MATH AFTER TODAY FOR A WEEK! When Ayumi showed me that picture… I can't get that boy out of my head. Well wherever you are Boy, I'll save you… I'll find you. I'll bring you back wherever you are in that forest. I swear that I will find you and save you from that wretch of a place. I can all of the different emotions swirling inside me. Excitement- I would soon be searching high and low for someone trapped within its boundaries. Anticipation- What if I found him, and something bad happened? What if I couldn't find the silver-haired boy? What if I got lost?

My attention returned to my math teacher. I'm pretty sure that she was talking about square roots. It was definitely a good thing that I had chose then to pay attention, I realized as she called my name. I felt my stomach tighten. "Who will tell me what the square root of 256 is? Kagome." I thought as quickly as I could so I couldn't embarrass myself. As I was about to answer, I locked eyes with the smartest AND cutest boy in the school. He gave me an encouraging smile. I forced myself to look AWAY from Hojo.

"The square root of 256 is 16, Sensai." I replied as cooly as I could manage. I was well aware of the blush viciously gracing my cheeks as Hojo stared at me for who knows what. There was probably something stuck in my hair… I avoided eye-contact with Hojo because I knew that if I looked at him and Eri noticed. She would feel like playing matchmaker. Ah, my friends. You love'em to death and they annoy the crap out of you. Before I looked behind me to make sure Eri wasn't reading my mind. The Bell rang! Yay! I picked up my books and stormed out of the classroom as fast as my long legs could take me without tripping flat on my face and embarrassing myself in front of Hojo.

I heard someone calling my name but I ignored them to the best of my ability to be mean… Which wasn't a very strong ability… I slowed my jog to a normal walk as I slid open the door to my next class. A dojo serving as a self defense class. Her mother had insisted that she take this class because she was now 'of age' and needed to know how to protect herself. As the teacher explained that their assignment for the class period, the silver-haired boy came back to the front of her mind. She hadn't really seen all of his features.

"Would Miss Kagome Higurashi report to the office please." I grabbed my books again and headed towards the front office. As I passed the clock mounted in the hall I turned back to see what time it was. When I turned around, I hit something a little harder than I would have liked. I.. Ran into Hojo…

"Kagome. I. I. Was wondering… Would you like to go to the movies with me?" What was he talking about? Something about the movies? When?

"Sorry Hojo! Gotta get to the office!" I called over my shoulder.

Right after 5th period, we would all (in my grade) board the bus and head over to that old forest. Ayumi said it was called InuYasha's forest. 5th period for me was self-defense class, so we would be leaving in a few minutes. I gently opened the office door, seeing my Mother, I walked to the desk at a brisker pace.

"Hi, Mom." I said as I reached the desk.

"Hi, Kagome!" I brought your bag for you Hun!" My Mother smiled innocently as she handed me the bag.

"Thanks Mom…" I smiled back feebly. "Well I better get to the bus. Thanks again. Bye Mom!" I turned away from her and headed to the front doors and to the bus.

I boarded the bus and sat down next to Ayumi in the 9th row. While Eri and Yuka sat in the seats opposite to us. I pulled out my MP3 player and started humming along with the song that was playing for my ears only. Around the 53rd song (yes I was counting) I started humming the songs.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_And I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah._

_Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_And after all I knew it had to be something to do with you,_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end,_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be here holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might- Kryptonite,_

_You called me strong you called me weak but still your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down,_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead-_

"Kagome!?" I heard someone yell from next to me. I took off one of my earphones. "Is that Kryptonite again?"

"Yes… I like that song!" I stated, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks at Ayumi's accusation.

"We're here Kagome." Ayumi said blankly. I shot up from my sleepy position.

"WHAT!" I screamed then I saw kids staring at me. God the nerves of some people! I pulled my bag out of the bus and walked over to the group where most of the kids were standing.

"Higurashi Kagome! Cabin 17." I nodded towards the man and he threw her a set of keys and then looked over at the cabin areas… 3…6…11…15… Ah! 17. She opened the door and found three different rooms waiting she chose the room in the center and started unpacking her bag of clothes and toiletries.

-x-

"Myoga. I can, I can sense her. Kikyo's close. Go get her and bring her back here."

"Master InuYasha. The girl already plans on venturing into the not trap her then?"

"How do you know that Myoga?"

"I overheard the girl talking to the other females about seeing a silver-haired boy and something about promising to find you."

"How does she know about me?"

"She saw you in the enchanted picture I assume."

"Damn it all! She shouldn't be able to see me!"

"You say that she is Kikyo right, Master InYasha?"

"Keh. Of course!"

"Couldn't Kikyo see through the enchantment in the picture too?"

"No, It was a painting… Yes. But 500 years ago… Myoga do you realize what horrible memory you have?"

"You know what I mean Master Inuyasha. So a painting from 500 years ago and when that painting was destroyed to sever your contact with the world outside of this forest. The first picture taken inside the forest took its place…"

"How the Heck should I know?! I've been trapped here just as long as you have!"

"What of the girl Master InuYasha?"

"I'll take what's rightfully mine. After all didn't Kikyo tell me to be patient and wait for her? Well KIKYO I've been waiting for 500 years! I've waited long enough. Kikyo… You are mine weather you want me or not!"

-x-

"KAGOME! There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh. Hi Hojo!"

"Here you go Kagome! It's some Pepto Bismol for your stomach!" My face paled. He said that in front of everyone… Rrrrgh.

"I'm," Twitch. "Not," Twitch, twitch. "Sick." Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"But you ran to the bathroom after you ran into me?"

"No Hojo…" Twitch. "I ran to the Office!..." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh… Well I hope you feel better Kagome!" Hojo cried over his shoulder as he ran to his cabin.

My room was unpacked and it was only 3:00 p.m. so I picked up the bag from earlier and packed a pair of clothes, two blankets, matches, water and some instant ramen. I left a note on the desk saying:

_I went exploring in the forest._

_I should be back by tomorrow evening at the latest._

_Kagome -(^_^)-_

I walked out of the room and around the cabin as I entered the brim of the forest I felt as if I was being watched.

"I've been walking for almost 6 hours and I haven't found a soul. Great I'm talking to myself too…" As soon as those words left my mouth I almost fell into a body of water. "Water. Warm water!" I screamed in delight. I set my bag to the right and undressed carefully, folding my clothes and setting them to the side. I slid into the water as gracefully as I could and soaked in the perfect water. I still felt like someone was watching me, but I brushed the feeling away while I rubbed a small amount of shampoo in my hair (I brought all necessities). I stood up to get out but I slipped when I heard a deep, male voice.

"Hey Kikyo. Did ya miss me?"

-x-

Call me evil all you want. This is a long chapter to me… Thank you to the people that reviewed!

Inuyasha-Drama,

Natasuya,

And Diamond369

Thanks a much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-x-

"Did ya miss me Kikyo?"

I slipped on the rock my foot was leaning on and landed -thank god- on my feet. If I turned around they would _see_ me. My clothes were still 7 feet away from me. "Well you sure have gotten klutzy Kikyo…" I ignored them. They obviously weren't talking to me. I wonder who Kikyo is? "Don't you dare ignore ME Kikyo!" The voice said as I heard a splash behind me. I turned around quickly to see no one there.

"Just my imagination…" I whispered to myself. I turned around to find a man with amber eyes staring at me. "AGHH!" I screamed as I fell into the water on my back. When I resurfaced the man was still looking at me.

"Just your imagination huh? Do I look imaginary to you?" The man said with a menacing amusement in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied, trying to control my heartbeat.

"How's that?" I pointed at his hair which had just registered in my head as silver and-d dog… ears!

"You're hair- Uh! It's you! I knew it! I knew I saw someone in the picture!"

"So Myoga was right, then… Come on Kikyo." When I didn't start to follow him I saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Umm…" I stared blankly towards my clothes, hoping that he'd catch on. He only smirked and grabbed my hand. "Let go of me!"

"Now why would I do that?" He asked with an arrogant smile.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I just met you and you are trying to haul me off somewhere."

"You're only half right, wench."

You you you you YOU… JERK! "Let me go now."

"I'll pass on that."

"Please?"

"Nice try."

"Oh come on! What do you want from me?"

"I want you."

"……" No He's gonna eat me!

"Don't feel bad, any woman would be speechless!"

"Oh. Then I'd hate to see what any man would say…" Over agued pompous! Don't finish that thought.

"Did you just call me Gay?"

"I don't know. How many men have you been with?"

"I'm not gay wench."

"Are you sure? Tell the truth."

"I'm telling the truth wench."

"I have a name ya know!"

"Fine, Kikyo."

"Why do you think I'm Kikyo?"

"Cause you are."

"… What if you're wrong. Huh?"

"I'm never wrong." Well, your in for a surprise. With my free hand I smacked him and kneed him right after. I bolted to my clothes which just happened to be a silver tank top and short-shorts, got out of the hot springs, and started running/dressing. "Wench, come back here!"

"No way!" I screamed over my shoulder as I felt his eyes rake over my retreating form. I was running much faster now because I was dressed. A few seconds later I heard feet behind me. When I turned he took hold of my hair. I screeched to a painful halt. "OW!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't warn me."

"Ya know I really don't appreciate you slapping me."

"Deal with it."

"Then you get to deal with this." He said as he picked me up piggy-back style and started running. I started kicking and screaming and he just laughed.

"Put me down you jerk. You moron!"

"I have a name too."

"Ugh!"

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"Do you want to know what my name is?"

"Why should I feel obliged to know your name if you don't know mine?" Even though I already know his name…

"I do so know your name!"

"What's my name Inuyasha?" When I said his name, for some reason I wanted to keep saying it. I don't even know how I knew his name. I just… Did. It felt, right to say his name. AH! What am I thinking! I'm crazy!

"Kag- Kikyo."

"Whatever… Where are you taking me?"

"To mate."

I froze. Did I hear that right? "W-what was that?"

"Are you deaf Kikyo? T-o m-a-t-e!"

I started to pound my fists into his back and get him to loosen his hold on my thighs. Wait! When did he grab my thighs?! "When will you get it through your head? I am NOT Kikyo! I don't even know who Kikyo is! Then you show up out of nowhere with the arrogance to _presume_ that I'll **mate** with you?!"

"You are too Kikyo, you smell just like her! Besides, this is my forest. You'll do what I say."

"No two people smell the same. Possibly similar, but NOT the same. To the other comment Heck NO! I will not mate with you."

"Feh… Do you honestly think I would believe that you're not…" Inuyasha set me down in front of him and leaned into my shoulder. I stiffened when his nose met my neck. He stepped away after a few long moments his eyes widened from shock. "K-Kagome? Is that your real name?"

"Thank you Kami!" I said as the blush settled on his cheeks and his ears drooped down. Then surprisingly, he took my hand and swept me up to his eye level.

"You're not Kikyo…" He whispered, and barely audible again whispered, "You're better…" He wrapped his hard of muscled arms around my petite form, hands lying just above my waist folded together.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen-" I started cautiously.

"If anyone knows of this, you'll be sorry… … How did you know my name?" My legs tingled as I blushed, (Greeaaat! I blush for a baka…) and Inuyasha pulled me closer to him, so that our bodies molded together. I blushed 10 shades of red as I pulled a few steps away from him.

"Ummm… How did you get those cute puppy ears?" I asked attempting to change the subject. "Are they real?" I asked as I leaned forward not realizing the view he was getting from my low-cut tank top. (To top that off my shirt was wet and clinging to me… everywhere.) I gently rubbed his ears in circles. Growls escaped from deep in his throat and I immediately stopped, leaning back into my earlier position.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Oh great he sounds angry. "Why did you stop?" I beamed and started rubbing his ears again. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh! Well, I really don't know. I feel like I know you… But at the same time… I don't."

"So it's not just me then. Good to know."

"About your puppy ears?"

"I'm a half-demon."

"You're a hanyou?"

"Yeah."

"So who's who?"

"My mother was a mortal, and my father was InuTaisho the great dog demon."

"Oh! I've heard stories about him and his heroic son! Are you… Him?"

"I'm the one with Tetsusaiga if that's what you're asking."

"Can you really do the Wind Scar?"

"Want to see it?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"YES! I never thought it was real."

"Well it is!" He said as he pulled a rusty sword out of a battered scabbard and the sword transformed into the magnificent fang! "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried as a wave of light separated into different segments and severed to ash the trees the light hit. "Come on. Let's go home."

"What do you mean home?"

"Well, I kinda trapped you here with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were Kikyo so I trapped you here as soon as you entered the forest so you'd stay with me."

"YOU WHAT!!"

"I just told you, be lucky I'm not killing you wench."

"I thought we were past the wench and idiot stage…"

"What was that dear?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Princess."

"Please stop."

"Of course you Highness"

"Stop it OSUWARI!"

"Hah! Okay I'll sit for you- What the!" Inuyasha stuttered as his face met the ground. "Witch! How did you subdue me?"

"How am I supposed to know-"

"Cause you did it wench!"

"Do you even know what wench means?!"

"I… Uh. Of course I do!"

"What?"

"Why should I tell you, ama?"

"Never mind!" I yelled as I stalked away from him.

"Hey Kagome!"

"WHAT!?"

"When you're done being a grump keep walking north, Okay?"

"Fine." With that I was long gone. I was walking past trees and bushes that all looked the same. All of a sudden I heard a shuffling in the bushes behind me. I picked up the nearest item.

"Put it down, little girl. It's not a good habit to play with sticks."


End file.
